I aint no teacher
by litlen
Summary: Take a walk in Logan's mind as he tells it as it is. Rogan
1. Chapter 1

Title: I aint no teacher.

Rating: NC17

Category: Shipper/Adult

Summary: Take a walk in Logan's head as he tells it as it is.

Disclaimer Wolverine and Rogue and all the x men belong to Stan Lee, Marvel Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

I own nothing – I just borrow them but I always give them back!

I aint no teacher  - chapter 1.

I don't give a shit what they say or what they want, they may have me teaching but i aint no teacher. I'll help out while I'm here, I don't like to take anything for nothin', don't like to feel I owe anyone and I know I'm more qualified than anyone here to show them how to survive, not to fight like they've been taught, but to survive. Chuck's about the only one who understands that there's a big difference between the two. He's trying to help me in his own way, so for the time being I'll help him. He's ok really, understands me better than most, let's me be when I need it, just tries to fit me around what he's built here knowing I'll never truly be a part of it. To most of them though I'm just some sort of huge enigma, a puzzle that they can't find all the pieces to, not that they look very hard. Marie's the only one that knows me inside out, the only one who ever has and it wouldn't surprise me if she's the only one who ever will, she didn't need me in her head to do it either, she just kinda got me right from the start. It's sorta the same for her too – I get her – the others don't, they just think they do and they're way off mark. It's One eye that's my biggest pain in the ass though, as far as I'm concerned he can go screw himself with his mightier than though attitude and his lectures on absolutely every fucking thing from what to do and what to say to the way I should act. He just doesn't get me at all. The thing that really pisses me off though is when he tries to tell me not to spend time with Marie. "Its not appropriate behaviour for a teacher and a student Logan" in other words the 'don't touch the kid' spiel he keeps throwing my way. He doesn't trust me but that's ok cause I probably wouldn't trust me either. Then again it's not really about trust, I don't want his trust, I don't need it. **I**know I wouldn't ever touch a kid, don't care if he doesn't know it, don't care if he thinks I would or not, but I'd love to tell him there's a whacking great big flaw in his logic and he should stop wasting his breath because I aint no teacher and more to the point - she sure as hell aint no kid.

She can sit across a room full of people and just look at me, but I don't need her to speak out loud her eyes do all the talking, they're filled with a pure raw seduction, no-one else will see anything but innocence but I see what she really says - 'take me, fuck me, own me'. Now they aint the words of no kid and I tell ya one of these days that's just what I'm gonna do - I will take her, I will fuck her and I will own her.

When we're training she's wears this tight little number that might as well be painted on, you can see every damn curve she has and believe me when I say she has them in all the right places. That body of hers is toned and faultless, you don't need to see it cause just thinking about it could make any man with a pulse seriously rock hard. She carries a rack on her small little frame the likes of which I aint seen on many women and I sure aint ever seen one on a kid. A man could bury himself in there and never want to escape. I know she knows what I'm thinking, she'll walk over to me, her hips swaying just a little more than normal, taunting me, and I wanna grab hold of them and wrap those pretty little legs around my waist and bury myself so deep inside her that I take her breath away, I wanna fuck her hard till she's screaming my name, audience or not.

All day every day I seem to see her, smell her even taste her, she's like a drug, a distraction from reality, confusing my mind. I crave her, and when it's late at night and I finally think I'll get some peace with most of the inhabitants in this god forsaken place dead to the world in their beds I still can't get any sleep, my mind wont let go, I hear her, doesn't matter how far away I go I'm so tuned in to her there's no escaping, I still hear her. Always starts the same, ever so slight changes in her breathing as her hand slides between her legs, working herself, always painfully slow like she knows I'm listening and she's teasing me. I hear her tiny little moans and I hear her heart rate gradually increase, but then I can smell her and it's all I can do to stop myself from breaking the door down and showing her what its like to really come. By the time I'm finished she'd never bother with the half measure of doing herself again.

I pass her in the hall and she smiles at me and I can't take my eyes from her lips, almost instantly I'm as hard as I can be cause I can almost see and feel those lips kissing me, all sweetness and light, but then she'll break away and those eyes of hers will darken and I'll watch those sweet lips as she drops to her knees and caresses the base of my cock with them while the rest of my shaft is deep in her throat. I'll let her use her tongue, her mouth and those lips to fuck me for a while, but not for long. I'll watch those same lips pout in disappointment as I pull her away and push her back against the wall. She won't be disappointed for long cause I'll sink myself so deep in her tight little core, fucking her so hard she'll struggle to breath, and just as she's begging for more I'll pull way, push her back to the floor to finish what she started. I want her to taste herself on me and then I want her to taste me, and when I fill her I'll watch her as she swallows every last drop, her eyes never leaving mine, knowing what she's doing to me, I'll continue to watch those not so innocent lips not stop working me until I'm hard again and I can fuck her again.

I can't sleep tonight, not because I can hear her but because I can't. I thought it would be a relief but its not, I miss it, miss hearing her, miss the smell of her. Maybe she's sick of pretending too. I get up to go and look for her, she's driving me crazy or I'm driving me crazy either way I've realized tonight that I'm sick of waiting, of dreaming. She's my drug and I need her but I was wrong before – she's not my distraction from reality – she is my reality.

T.B.C.

**Reviews are appreciated – I don't know what you think if you don't tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I aint no teacher.

Rating: Adult

Category: Shipper/Adult

Summary: Take a walk in Logan's head as he tells it as it is.

Disclaimer Wolverine and Rogue and all the x men belong to Stan Lee, Marvel Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

I own nothing – I just borrow them but I always give them back!

I aint no teacher  - chapter 2.

She's leaning against the rails at the end of the patio, her head tilted back slightly just watching the stars. She's waiting. I know she knows I'm here but she doesn't turn as I carry on just watching her, mesmerised by her, she's so damn beautiful, so naturally sexy, I just wanna devour and claim every sweet little inch of her. I walk up behind her pressing my body flush with hers, she says nothing but she doesn't need to, I can feel her heat, I know she wants me just as much as I want her. I run my hands up her arms, over her shoulders and back down her sides pushing my fingers forward slightly as I go so they skim across the sides of her chest. When I get to her hips I pull her back so she can feel the hardness of my cock on her ass. "Every minute of every day, this is what you do to me Marie" I'm not just thinking it, I'm saying it out loud, telling her as I bend my head to her neck and kiss her there. Her hand reaches to the back of my head to pull me down on her harder. I comply readily, no more kissing as I bite down on her, marking her. There's no going back now, I don't need to tell her she knows what it means, I will take her and I will make her mine.

She turns around and for the first time tonight I take a good look in her eyes, they're full of passion, desire and greed with no trace of innocence anywhere in them. 'You're mine' they tell me just before she does - and they're right, she's right - I am, always was. My eyes drop from hers to her lips and I'm not dreaming anymore, it's real, no more pretending for either of us, I'm done waiting, these thoughts float in my head as I slam my mouth on hers, my tongue finding hers and the intense battle for possession beginning. Although new to this she trusts me and she's not in the slightest bit startled or scared, she's giving just as good as she's getting and her hands are already grabbing fistfuls of my hair, desperate for more. I slide my hands down her back till they're roughly kneading her ass, pulling her as close as I can. There will be no sweet caresses, this first time is all about dominance and ownership (hers as well as mine), she knows, she's being just as hard with me. There will be other times, its inevitable now, they maybe different, maybe more gentle, more loving, but not now. She's arching her hips to mine, she knows what she wants even if she's never been given it before, I will give it to her gladly, from now on she will never want for anything again.

I grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it from her body, her bare chest now has all my attention, she is pure perfection and I whisper it to her as my teeth bite down not so gently on her right nipple. She gasps at the sensation and again as I continue stroking and pinching her with my hand while my mouth moves to the other breast. Her breathing is becoming more irregular but her hands are still in my hair still pulling at me, wanting and striving for more. I can smell her arousal, so powerful I can't deny her so I take my right hand and start to rub her through the material of her pants. "Not enough" she tells me and she's right, I break away from her to quickly remove her clothes but she surprises me a little her own needs making her quicker and she gets mine off first. Now both naked her hand greedily begins exploring my length and with eyes now full of hunger she smiles at me just before ramming her tongue back in my mouth and setting about claiming me for herself. The fact that we're both naked in plain view of anyone who happened to wander out here crosses my mind briefly but fuck the consequences, I'm way past caring and I'm not stopping for anything or anyone and her actions are definitely telling me she has no intentions of stopping either. My hand slides down her hip and across her stomach, she knows where it's headed and she rises to her toes trying in desperation to get it there quicker. I push two fingers straight into her and she breaks the kiss, her concentration on the new feeling between her legs. She's so wet, so full of need and I pride myself in the fact that it's all for me, will only ever be for me. She's close already as I add another finger but I won't let her find release yet and she moans when I withdraw my hand, I want my cock inside her when she comes, I wanna feel her and watch her while I'm fucking her.

I sit her up on the rails and with both hands on her knees I pull her apart as far as she'll go, I take a second to just look at her, she's completely exposed to me and I know right here and now that I will never get enough of her. She's getting desperate and so am I, the sweet scent of her is overwhelming but I can't resist tasting her, so I run my tongue along the complete length of her opening before I pull away and in one swift motion thrust my cock straight in to her, taking away any innocence she may have had left. I know I'm her first, I felt her barrier break and I can smell the faint trace of blood, and although I know this won't be gentle and she knows it too, I don't want to hurt her, so I still and check her eyes but they show no pain, only pleasure and intrigue so I start to fuck her deep and hard and it doesn't take much to send her over and I begin to feel her fluttering and pulsating around me. Her head is on my shoulder and she's crying out my name over and over, I put one hand in her hair to pull her head back so I can watch those eyes while she comes. She knows I want to see her and her eye's try to stay open, to stay focused but I can tell she's fighting a loosing battle, the sheer force of her orgasm eventually forcing them shut. Watching and feeling her like this I can honestly say she's the most beautiful thing in the world. Finally after years of just surviving through my entire existence I have found the one thing worth living for – Her. Being in her, surrounded by her, its perfect, she's perfect.

Her mouth is on mine again and I can hear her moaning in the back of her throat, silently begging. I wanna make her come again so I move my hand between us and start to rub her clit. Her hands leave my head and she begins to claw at my back, her legs gripping me like a vice, like me she can't get enough. This time when she comes I can't hold off any longer, her second release even more intense and powerful than the first, she's so wonderfully tight already that the added sensation of her almost violently gripping and squeezing me is too much, I join her, coming so hard, harder than ever before - she does this to me, only her.

We're smiling as we watch each other in bliss, I know she feels what I feel, we'll never be alone again, we own each other now and I have a sneaky suspicion that neither of us would have it any other way. I tell her I love her because I do, I just don't think the words in themselves are enough. She understands, I can see it in her eyes as she tells me the same. We hold each other tight, not wanting to let go, but we will, I'm gonna take her back upstairs, I'm not finished yet and from the look in her eyes she's far from finished with me either.

As I carry her back to what will be our room and she whispers in my ear all the things she wants to do with me and do to me her voice holding no shyness, no shame and filled with a definite lack of innocence, I smile to myself at the thought that I was right all along, I aint no teacher and she definitely aint no kid.

The end.


End file.
